


Winter's Revelation

by AlexZEnderborn



Series: LazyFamily [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Adventure, Children being goofs, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, kinda angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Stephanie begins to wonder about the local villain on a cold crisp winter day. What started out as a simple question, turns into a rather fun-filled adventure.





	1. The Beginning

The most exciting and terrifying day in Robbie Rotten’s life started with a simple question from a pink haired child. 

“.... Do any of you know when Robbie’s birthday is?” Stephanie asked her friends softly as she looked over towards the billboard. Pixel lifted his head up from his snowman building to consider her words. It was a crisp December day when the question was asked. The children had gathered together to build nowmen and snow forts with one another while the adults went to work. The children were all out of school for the winter holidays and that meant plenty of time to play together. 

“I… Don’t know…” He said with a slight disappointment in his tone. He usually knew everything!

“I’ve been in Lazytown for 3 years… and we never threw Robbie a party…” She said softly as she looked rather upset. “Sportacus got a birthday party every single year… Robbie hasn’t.” 

“Robbie never has birthday parties.” Trixie explained like it was the most simple thing in existence. “He never has. Dad said he stopped inviting people to his parties after some kind of fight.” 

Every single kid in the group stared at Trixie like she had just told them the sky was purple. Trixie’s father knew Robbie?? They were very confused by this. 

“I need to go talk to Bessie!” Stephanie exclaimed as she hopped up. Pixel stood with her, the two of them being the two oldest. Ziggy sat where he was, continuing to build his snow Sportacus.

“I’ll make him a card!” The little boy explained cheerfully as he set his mind to help the older kids. Trixie scoffed where she was building a snow fort. Stephanie sighed as she looked over her friends. Singy was on a trip with his parents out of town, unable to help his friends besides maybe through a phone call.

Stephanie and Pixel made great haste as they walked down the long roads of Lazytown, glad to find themselves at the door of Bessie Busybody. Stephanie got on her tiptoes to press the doorbell on the side of the wall. 

“Oh hello, Children! Come in!” She greeted them as she rushed the children into the living area of the wonderfully chatty woman. Stephanie made a face as she noticed two blurs run past the outside window. Purple and blue?? That was strange. Her mind instantly returned to Bessie as the woman carried three cups into the kitchen. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” She said cheerfully as she wandered back in. “How about some cookies?” She placed a small plate of cookies in front of them. 

Stephanie thanked the lady softly as she accepted the cookies. Pixel was eating cookies happily as he watched the old woman totter around the living room before taking a seat across from them. 

“Oh yes! Bessie, we were hoping you could tell us about Robbie?” She asked the old woman. Bessie stiffened up where she was, her smile looking a little crooked.

“What about him?” She seemed almost nervous with the way she held herself. 

“Well… It’s just… He’s never really around long enough for us to know anything about him.. And well. I just realized I don’t know much about him… and I thought you could help.” The pink girl explained.

Bessie bit her lip in thought as she looked towards the window and into space. Something about that look told Stephanie that Bessie knew more than she wanted to clue the little girl into. 

“One moment.” The blue haired lady got up and disappeared into the other room. Stephanie gave Pixel a confused look before the orange haired boy simply shrugged a bit. Bessie came back in, carrying a… picture book? Stephanie looked on in confusion as Bessie set it down on the coffee table. Bessie opened the book to reveal baby photos. Lots of baby photos. 

“Robbie… used to come spend a lot of time at my house. His parents were very busy people.” She explained to the children as she pulled out a small family portrait. In the arms of a very tall dark-haired man sat a sweet curly-haired baby. The baby had a purple onesie and was laughing at something off camera. Standing next to the taller man with a huge grin on his face was a… hero? Stephanie stared in shock as the number 9 was emblazoned on the shorter man’s chest. 

“Is that…?” Pixel asked in shock. 

“I’d like you to meet Robbie’s parents… That tall man there is GlanniGlæpur. He’s the most wanted criminal in the world. And.. his husband. Ithro. He’s.. He’s hero number nine.” She said softly.

Both Stephanie and Pixel stared in shock at the two faces meeting their gaze from behind the long-forgotten photo. These were the two men that raised the number one villain? But, one of them was a hero! Stephanie reached out to touch it, to try and make sure it was real. Bessie let out a little laugh at their shocked faces. 

“Seeing him now? I wouldn’t have believed it either. But those are them. They moved away some time ago due to some kind of mission.” The blue haired woman explained to the two children in front of her. She flipped to a photo of a group of children with their arms around Nine, trying to see the bundle in his arms. They were older kids, maybe just a few years older than the group of friends now. 

“Those are nine’s wards. This was taken the first time they met Robbie. He was a very grumpy little one.” Bessie laughed fondly as she thought back to when Robbie was a little purple tater tot. The two children looked at her expectantly for more information. 

“Robbie grew up pretty normal… I mean, as normal as the son of a hero and villain can be. He was very much like his father Glanni. I suppose he connected easier with his loving villain father.  Íþró loved his son anyway, after all, it was his son. From what I’ve heard, he still sends letters to them.” Bessie chewed her lip nervously as she took out an old greying photo of Glanni and  Íþró to pass to the children. 

“I can’t think of much else to tell you…. I uh. We all miss them. That’s why it was so hard for Robbie I think. He blocked up the letter shoot when his fathers left. They got into some kind of fight right before they went to the mission.” She said with a sad look crossing her face. “When you uncapped the tube and brought Sportacus here, it just reminded him of his parents who he hasn’t seen in so long.” 

Stephanie looked sad as she took the photo into her little hands and tucked it into the case of her iPad. She was quite sad for Robbie when she realized he was just missing his parents. She missed her parents too. 

“Thank you, Bessie.” She said softly. Pixel seemed to snap out of his trance, gently giving Bessie a little wave as his friend stood up. “I’ll return your photo soon!” The pink girl promised as she looked at Pixel and dragged him towards the door. He did a quick wave to the older woman and a yelled thanks before he was pulled out the door and towards the library. 

“Where are we going?” He asked confusedly as he was being dragged through the streets of Lazytown. 

“To the library! We need to know more about this!” She said eagerly. She felt just like a real-life detective! Solving the mysterious case of Robbie Rotten, the number one villain. The two children entered the library and made a beeline for the computers. Once into the Lazytown database, Pixel did a quick cross-reference. With the help of the back of the photo, which had the names of the people, they found a lot of things. Starting at the oldest entry, they felt their breath catch. 

**DONE FOR GOOD**

 

**“The elusive cat burglar Glanni Glæpur has been charged with over 25 counts of grand theft. Glæpur has been known for his outlandish antics and crude behavior in the face of the law. When he was caught by the police in the latest account, he was wearing a bright pink mini skirt and a pair of 8 inch heels. It appears that the master criminal was posing as a fashion model in the capital…”**

 

**GLANNI LET OUT**

 

**“Glanni Glæpur has been released from prison on a presidential pardon. It appears as though the president believes that Mr. Glæpur is innocent. With this shift in the sudden motion of justice, it appears that the now free Glæpur is free for good.”**

 

**GLANNI ON THE RUN**

 

**“The president’s car has been stolen in a twist of events most people saw coming. Mr. Glanni Glæpur is once more on the run, now pardoned of all charges besides Grand Theft Auto.”**

 

The children looked to one another in confusion. This was the man who somehow raised Robbie Rotten? Robbie never did anything like what these headlines were talking about. Stephanie bit her lip nervously, afraid of what was to come.

 

**GLANNI CAUGHT BY HERO**

 

**“Glanni Glæpur has been apprehended by a the Hero Number 9 in the town of Lazytown. It appears he attempted to trick the town into helping him with a snake oil salesman deal. With the help of two brave young girls, the hero  Íþróttaálfurinn took in the villain”**

 

Underneath this headline sat a single photo of Glanni pressed into a car,  Íþró holding him down and handcuffing him. It was very obvious this was after a confrontation by the way both hero and villain looked a little scuffed. With this revelation, the children searched for more.

On the other side of town, far below the town, sat a tired purple clad man. He was leaned back in his armchair, pondering when his life had gone to the dogs. His boyfriend was sitting on his floor doing stretches. 

“That was too close for comfort, Sporty.” he told the other as his body sunk a little farther into the mass of orange hair that was supposed to be a chair. 

“I don’t know, Robbie! I think it wasn’t as close as the time they found us in the bushes!” He said with a cheeky smile. He knew how embarrassed Robbie was about the whole situation. Just the week before they had been found together. Sportacus was of course pinned under Robbie, and the children took it to be some kind of battle. 

“Agh.” The villain sighed. He scrubbed his face with his hands before he cast a look back over to his silly elf. The one good thing about being this far away from people, and just to themselves, was that they didn’t need hats or glamours. Robbie could strut around with his wings and ears fully exposed, and Sportacus could let his hair down. It was so nice. The villain casually reached over and ran a warm hand over those wonderful ears. 

“I was thinking… Maybe we should just find a nice place. You know, where I could wait for you.” He admitted. He knew how funny the people of Lazytown got about.. Other types of couples. Of course, it wasn’t so much the older folks he was worried about, but rather the now adults who bullied him as a child for having two fathers. 

“What kind of place?” Sportacus asked over his own thrum of a purr. He was more than happy to stop exercising to lean into the large warm hand. Ah how he loved the villain’s touch. 

 

“Like a... A house.” He said rather nervously. He was more than aware what type of question was to come. His elf was resting on his palm, eyes closed as he purred contentedly. As soon as the word ‘house’ had passed through his lips, his lover’s eyes snapped open. 

 

“A house? Like a home with me?” The smile that lit up on the elf’s face was worth every moment he had to spend after. A bright pink hue lit up the half fae’s cheeks. 

  
“Uh. Yes. That was the general idea.” He stuttered nervously. This was a big step in their relationship. They had been together for a little over a year at that point, and it seemed rather stupid to continue the dance between places. Sportacus did have half of Robbie’s wardrobe up in his ship anyway. 

The elf seemed to light up with a kind of glow that made Robbie’s heart beat faster and his face heat up. With a sudden movement, he jumped from the floor and onto his mate’s lap, grinning like an idiot as he pressed excited little kisses to the villain’s face. 

“Oh Robbie I’m so happy~,” He said with a big ol’ smile liting his full face. “I” a small kiss was added to the collection on his forehead, “love” yet another one, this time to his cheek, “you,” he said with a little chuckle before placing a warm kiss to his lips. Robbie was more than happy to wrap his long arms around the other and pull him close for a passionate kiss. 

It was a good while before the two could finally manage to separate for longer than a breath, the villain chuckling deeply as he rubbed small circles on the elf’s sides. It was just a quiet moment, their foreheads pressed together in a sweet gesture of love and adoration. 

 

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, a pair of small feet were quickly approaching their destination. It seemed that the pink girl of Lazytown had set her mind to helping the purple striped man, whether he wanted it or not. 


	2. A New Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie wants to help Robbie be happy.

Robbie’s first Yule was certainly something of a big jumble of traditions. The most important fact of the whole situation being that Robbie was a small two month old baby wrapped in the brightest pink fabric that Glanni could get his manicured hands on. This turned into a chaotic event with two parents who loved their son to the moon and back but had very differing opinions on what they wanted for him to end up like. 

The first celebration occurred in a newly constructed lair, on the edge of Lazytown. It used to be a mine that had been dug out from under the town and built into what was then an office space. The office space had been put up for sale, and who else to buy it then the incredibly eccentric couple looking for a new home. Glanni’s pitch for why they needed this much space mostly consisted of:

“Íþró!! LOOK!!! IT HAS A POOL!!” screamed at the top of his lungs while doing a little dance in a pair of eight-inch heels. This, mixed with the poutiest face to ever exist, was enough to convince the responsible elf to buy the space. 

Íþró sighed dramatically as he waited for his husband by the elevator to the surface. In his arms lay a sleeping baby who was swaddled in the softest and warmest clothes they could afford to buy him. Or steal him depending on which parent was questioned. It was mostly orange and purple but Glanni had made a point of painting his nails bright pink.  

Glanni made a big show of coming down the stairs in his heels and lovely makeup as he pushed the button to go up to where the Yule celebrations were happening. He knew the local witch coven was more than happy to bless Robbie and the family for their first Yule together. This went as well as expected and then a few short days later, they celebrate Christmas in the town hall with everyone else. 

For Robbie, after the point at which he could remember, his true family traditions went like this. On Yule day, he and Glanni would go on a dress-up day. They would get their nails done, hair, get massages, get everything they could possibly want to pamper themselves with, before finally heading back to the lair and showing off to his proud elven Pabbi. From this point, they would go to a Yule celebration with the local witch coven who favored on Glanni and Robbie greatly due to them being of fae nature. Íþró was more than happy to sit down and watch the celebration with everyone else. 

On Christmas day, Robbie and his family collect with the rest of Lazytown to enjoy their Christmas as a group. All of the “kids” of Íþró and Glanni are there, the mayor, Bessie, everyone who loved him was there. He’d get lots of presents and curl up in his chair at the end of the night in his Pabbi’s lap. Even when he got a little older, and a little too big to be sitting in his Pabbi’s lap, that is where he stayed. 

Now he didn’t have a Pabbi lap to sit in. In Fact, he hadn’t had a Christmas or Yule party in nearly 10 years. He’d been invited sometimes, but only the last two had been ok. This year, his partner was trying to make it the best year possible. The only issue being, he couldn’t do those wonderful spa things with Sportacus. The elf barely understood the concept of makeup, let alone a mani-pedi. 

The knocking came with a sudden and resounding shock to both people curled up in the orange chair. 

“Shit,” Robbie whispered softly as he quickly moved to get up, causing Sportacus to begin to fall. Sportacus luckily caught himself and sprang off into a place where he could hide from whoever the heck was coming into the lair. 

“ROBBIE!” A very familiar voice rang through the lair. “I'M COMING IN!” It called before a stripe of pink came falling through his pipes and onto his chair where he had quickly made a decision to move it. The poor girl didn’t deserve to be splattered on the blue concrete of the lair. 

“Pinkie…” He sighed sadly as he looked at a girl he was becoming more and more fond of. He helped her up and out of his chair so she could regain a little balance. Robbie and the kids had a strange alliance going on. He wouldn't dare call it friendship, but it was slowly working its way there. Sure he still tricked them from time to time, but with dating Sportacus he found that he could lay back on the actually pranking part. 

“Robbie! Robbie why didn’t you tell me your dad was a hero?!” Was the first thing that left her lips as she made a move to pull out the photo Bessie gave her. Somewhere, deep inside Robbie’s mind, his soul was screaming. He had barely got his glamour back on in time, and Sportacus’ hat was literally sitting on his lamp from how quickly he removed it from the elf. Well shit. 

“Uh… What…?? My Pabbi isn’t a hero…” He huffed as he tried to face a photo of his family head on. He tried to lean one hand on air and failed horribly as he fell to the floor, startling both the hidden hero and the pink girl. Luckily for the couple, the crystal didn’t go off because Stephanie was helping him up into a sitting position. There was a long pause where she just stared the purple man down. Robbie gave a soft sigh before he slumped to the floor and gave a frustrated moan. He covered his face with both hands and took a few moment to settle before he looked back at her between his fingers. 

“What do you want to know?” He said softly. He was begrudgingly ready to provide the answers that the pink girl so desperately is seeking. 

“What are your parents like? Do you celebrate christmas? Do you need any help writing a letter? Are they coming to visit? Is your dad as athletic as Sportacus is?” She continued to dump more questions on him as fast as her mouth could move. Somewhere from his hiding spot, Sportacus began to giggle. He shut up quickly as Stephanie looked around. 

“Is someone here with you?” She asked as she moved over to where Sportacus was hidden. Her eyes widened as she saw the blue boot sticking out from behind a tall purple machine. “Sportacus???” She asked curiously. The sheepish hero stuck his head out from behind the machine and gave her a nervous smile. 

“Uh. Hi Stephanie.” He greeted embarrassed as he didn’t have his hat one. Not that the kids didn’t know he was… different. They hadn’t really had a chance to have the conversation about the elf. 

“What is going on?!” She asked slightly frustrated as she looked between the two for a moment. Her arms were crossed and she seemed rather upset. 

Robbie took a deep breath as he tried to think of the best way to explain to the girl that he had been dating the hero behind their backs for almost a year. Agh. He looked at the floor and carefully formulated a plan before he started talking. 

“First question first. My parents are… Good. They are good parents. They love each other very much and are fun to be around. Second, Kind of. I don’t celebrate it in the Christian way, rather I celebrate the solstice and then go to Christmas parties for the Mayor’s sake. Thirdly, I do not need help writing a letter to them. Fourthly, no they aren’t coming to visit. They… don’t visit very often. It’s hard for them to find time for me now. Filthy, I’d dare say they are about the same on the flippy floppy hero scale. And… Sportacus and I are friends. We have been for a while now, Stephanie. We just didn’t know how to uh… tell you kids.” He ended on. Friends was certainly one way to tell them he had the hero sleeping in his bed every night. Well, almost every night. Sometimes he would go up into the airship to snuggle up with the elf under the watchful eye of the airship. He had been given permissions on the ship to get whatever he needed if his mate took off to save someone in the middle of the night. 

“You…… You guys are friends?” She asked slowly as she looked between the two of them. Her eyes were wide and she was taking a moment to process it before she finally spoke. “I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!” She said excitedly as she grinned widely. She ran up to her friend and gave him a big ol’ hug before moving to the awkward tall villain. Robbie almost melted under the affection from the tiny little pink girl. She was so sweet sometimes. He always wanted to be a dad when he was younger, and the kids were as close as he got. 

Robbie looked to his partner as he gently pet back that bright pink hair. He wasn’t sure what to do with all this information that was going through his brain at a hundred miles an hour. He needed to figure out what to do with the fact that the kid was excited that he and Sportacus were getting along now. 

“Hey… It’s fine, Pinky….” He said softly as he pushed her off him gently. He wouldn't make her go but he wanted to make sure he kept up his impression of evilness. Stephanie let go and beamed up at him with excitement. 

“You don’t celebrate christmas? Can I help you celebrate the other holiday then!?” She asked happily. She knew not everyone celebrates christmas and was excited by the idea that she could take part in Robbie’s day. 

“Uh…” He laughed nervously. “Normally… Or… I used to at least… On solstice I would go to the spa… get my nails done and such… and go shopping.. Before I went home and celebrated with the local coven.” He explained to her softly as he looked to his partner with a blush. 

Her eyes lit up with a grin as her whole body seemed to radiate positive energy. 

“I CAN TAKE YOU SHOPPING!!!” She said excitedly as she began to bounce up and down rather quickly. It was very obvious that she was having all kinds of plans laid out in her little creative mind as Robbie’s face turned to one of horror. 

“No no! That’s fine, Pinky!” He quickly tried to say but it was too late. The little girl was running to climb up the ladder already. 

“We’ll meet at my house bright and early on solstice ok!” She said with a kind of temper that made Robbie agreeing not part of the equation. She was gone before he could get a word in edgewise and it left his shoulders slumped and a look cast over to his smiling boyfriend. 

“You did that.” He said with a snap as he wandered into the kitchen to get some cake. Sportacus followed after his boyfriend with a smile on his face as he knew Robbie would need some cheering up thanks to Stephanie. 

Robbie stood at the counter and began to slice into his cake on the counter. Sportacus snuck up behind him and wrapped warm muscled arms around his boyfriend before burying his nose into the crook of his neck. 

“Your mustache tickles…” Robbie complained softly as he was given soft little neck kisses from behind. He knew Sporty was just trying to cheer him up and he was eternally grateful for his attitude. The villain zoned out a bit as he rocked there in place with his lover in the kitchen. 

“Do…. do you think the kids like me?” He asked the other as he looked at his cake once more. He knew he should eat something but he wanted to stay in the moment just a little bit longer. 

“I know they love you.” His sweet elf hummed into his neck before being a lil’ shit and licked him. Robbie yelped and laughed as he tried to pull away. 

“Let go!” He said with a loud chuckle between every word as Sportacus licked and kissed at his exposed skin. 

“Ah!” He yelped between laughs as the upcoming trauma was pushed out of his mind and Sportacus’ love took hold. 


	3. New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh Sorry??? I've been so busy. The break ended after a long trip to visit family and then I got busy with school. *shrug* Might turn this into a series. ;)

The beginning of the day started with a wonderful breakfast that his boyfriend served up for him. He had woken to a warm body curled up tight to his chest, a soft voice has spoken to him with a delightful tone behind it. 

“Robbie~” It cooed as he felt a wonderful kiss on his head. “I made you breakfast my sweet boy~” Sportacus’ sweet words made his eyes finally peak open. 

“Well good morning to me…” Robbie said with a sleepy chuckle. He gently sat up, being greeted with a kiss every few inches of the way up. He laughed as he slowly came to understanding. Sportacus had made him chocolate chip pancakes with lots of sugary goodness. He grinned, happily planting a big kiss to his dear beloved lips before he dug into the wonderful dish. Sportacus stood by his side, grinning as he went to go pull on his hat. 

“Stephanie will be here in a little bit. She wanted me to tell you, that she is planning you guys a big Spa day together.” He told him as he looked to the feasting man. 

Robbie choked a moment, gaping at his boyfriend as full recognition of the day set in for the purple man. He was not ready to go to some spa with the bouncing pink menace at his heels. Gods this was not going to be something that he could handle. Robbie looked to his handsome mate and saw the hopeful smile he was giving him, and his cold heart melted at the sight. Oh well. 

“If it will make you happy, honey…” He sighed. Robbie was a bit startled by a sudden loud thud from the main area of the lair. A high cheery voice called out for him.

“Robbie!! It’s time to go!!” Stephanie called from the main lair. She seemed ready and set to get a move on. Slowly the villain pulled himself up and out of the warm sheets. He kissed Sportacus’ cheek goodbye before he made a move to get dressed. With a spin and the snap of his fingers, he was ready to get going. 

“Give me a minute, Pinky!” He yelled out before turning to his handsome muscle man. He gently cupped the elf’s cheeks in his hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Be good ok?” The hero asked with a small smile. The taller of the two chuckled, giving his mate a bigger kiss. 

“When am I not?” He teased before he left the bedroom. Robbie was all groomed and looking fantastic as he stepped out into the main lair area. There stood a bright pink blob of grinning child. She seemed to be extra happy to be going on this adventure with just Robbie and herself. Robbie was almost an enigma to the poor girl, often leading her to wonder why he was the way he was. This was the perfect opportunity to show him how much she cared. 

“Come on!” She tugged on his hand, dragging him to the ladder and up to the surface world. Robbie followed her slowly up the ladder, huffing as he pulled himself out into the cold. She tried to pull his coat a little closer to his body as Stephanie ran ahead. 

“Come on, Robbie! We have to make the bus!” She yelled at him as she sprinted down the road. Robbie waited until she was farther down before simply poofing to the bus stop. She was amazed when she got there and Robbie was waiting for her. Robbie gestured with his hands that she should get onto the bus. With a smile, the pink girl hopped her way up the steps and put her money on the bus change. She grinned as Robbie pulled himself up into the bus. 

Robbie waved a bus pass at him before he moved to the back of the bus and sat down on a comfy blue chair. Stephanie quickly ran after him and took his hand, making sure to sit next to him as closely as possible. The villain let out an exaggerated sigh before he got comfortable with her leaning against him like a goofball. The ride lasted about 40 minutes until they came to their stop. Robbie was watching the tiny creature that was Stephanie sleeping. 

“Hey, Pinky…” He said softly as he shook her shoulder. She stirred, fluttering her little green eyes up at him and his cold heart melted. He wasn’t sure what it was about the kids when they got sleepy that made them look like total angels. He knew they weren’t but something about the way she stretched out like a tiny little baby and then yawned was quite adorable. 

“Come on, sleepy head…” The villain carefully picked her up and carried her off the bus. He waved goodbye and ignored all the funny looks he was getting. Once they were outside, he made his way over to exactly where they needed to be. Robbie placed the little one on the ground and smiled at her as she drifted into wakefulness. 

“Hey there, Pinky. Ready to go get a massage?” He asked the little one as he took her hand. She grinned at him as he leads her into the spa and over to the counter. Once the two had been signed in, they were lead to a small room with a separator. Robbie was smiling to himself as he got down to his own comfort level, which was, of course, his underpants. He was thankful for the barrier as the little girl spoke. 

“I’ve never had a massage before.” She explained to the villain with a nervous edge in her voice. “Sportacus sometimes gives my legs a little rub if I over exert myself, but never anything like this…” She trailed off as the sound of her pulling herself onto the table was heard. 

“You’ll love it, Pinky. It’s a great time. They just rub all of the tension right out of that little body.” He laughed sweetly. Stephanie seemed to calm down as the two very nice lady masuses came into the room. It was a good experience for both as they had the tension drained out of their bodies. After that, both were wrapped into towels and lead to a small mud bath where they could both just relax. Robbie was once again thankful that no one seemed to question why he brought a small girl to the spa. If anything, he received a compliment from on the of ladies who worked there. 

“It’s super sweet of you to bring your daughter here for Christmas.” She told him with a big grin. He opened his mouth to say she wasn’t his daughter but a little voice piped up from the mud bath next to him. 

“It was my idea!” Stephanie called with a lil’ kick of her leg. She wasn’t quite used to the heaviness of the mud on her legs but it was something that she could get used to. It actually felt really good. They stayed in there a while before the child spoke once more. 

“Hey, Robbie? Can I ask you something?” Stephanie called over, not sure if she had his attention due to her own blindfold. 

“Right now Pinky? You could ask me just about anything…” He sighed out peacefully as the white noise filter droned on in the background. 

“Why aren’t your parents coming over for Christmas?” She asked curiously as the bath soaked further into her skin. 

“They are busy people, Pinky… They don’t have time to come and see me.” He said like it was the simplest thing in the entire world. She seemed to not understand as she made a very confused and upset sound at that. 

“That’s not true! You’re their son!” She said with a wide-eyed stare. Robbie let out a long sigh before gently peeling back one of his cucumber slices. 

“I told them I never wanted to see them.” He finally said after a long period of silence. Another long pregnant pause followed as Stephanie seemed to process this new information from what he told her. 

“Do you miss them?” She asked ever so softly. “I can keep it a secret.” She promised him as she looked to where his voice was coming from. 

“...Yes.” He replied softly. He was not in a mood to be brought down emotionally by this little girl as he tried to pull himself out of the mud. “Ok. We’re done here.” He went and took a shower before heading out. There stood Stephanie in her pink robe. Both made their way over to where they could get their nails done. The conversation turned more gentle and nice as they talked about colors they were getting their nails. Robbie got a nice purple coat with little blue gears on the sides, smiling at the design he looked over to see Stephanie had little 11s painted on her thumb with a bright pink coat. He laughed a bit at how excited she got at the thought of being Numbered. 

The trip home was a quiet one as she once again fell asleep. This time he didn’t bother waking her up. This time he didn’t need to. He walked down the street and to the Mayor’s house, sneaking to her bedroom and gently tucking her in. Robbie paused above her bed, letting out a little sigh as he looked to the girl’s face. She was much too good to be hanging out with people like Robbie Rotten. He pressed a small kiss to her head before walking his way home to his lover. 

 

Sportacus greeted him at the top of the lair with a kiss that picked him up off his feet and stole all the air out of his lungs. He was pulled down into the lair with a laugh as his handsome boyfriend dragged him to bed with the elf. Sportacus was in a wonderful mood as he excitedly told Robbie all about his day with the kids and with all of his friends. They had made snowmen and even played snowball fight until it was too cold to continue. He was all bubbly and warm, and it made Robbie feel fuzzy inside just thinking about the fact that he could spend the rest of his life like this. 

An hour or so past before Sportacus finally fell asleep on Robbie’s lap. The villain let out a quiet and content sigh as he ran his long fingers through the soft golden locks. Something about being this close to his boyfriend made him feel all warm inside. His gaze traveled to the clock, watching as a new lunar year ticked closer. If he really thought about it, this was the best he had felt in a long time. Maybe he didn’t need a blood-related family. He had a pretty good one here after all. 

 

Stephanie sat at her desk, watching the sun come up with a big smile plastered on her face. She looked down to the letter she was writing. 

“ _ Dear Robbie’s Parents… _ ” was all she had in bold letters at the top. She pressed her pen to her mouth and thought over what to write next. 

“ _ Dear Robbie’s Parents, My name is Stephanie Meanswell, and I live in lazytown. Robbie is a friend of mine, and he is like a second dad to me. I didn’t know about your fight until a few days ago, and I think you should come visit. I know Robbie can be stubborn and silly sometimes, but he really does care about all of us. I know you’re probably missing him too. Signed, Stephanie Meanswell <3 _ ”

 

Stephanie put her letter in an envelope and sent it on it’s way out of the mail tube, heading off towards where the other children would soon be gathering. 

 

Somewhere far off, away from Lazytown, away from the quiet backwoods of the country, was a balloon. The balloon hovered a hundred feet in the air as its occupants slowly rose from slumber. 

“We have mail!” Glanni shouts from the kitchen as he spreads some marmalade on his toast. 


End file.
